


Lovesick

by queenvidal



Series: In The Shadows [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lovesickness, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Things people do when they are in love.- There will be more chapters added over the time but not regularly, to me it's more like a break from my multi-chapter stories -





	1. Reyes

It's the most ridiculous but also heart melting sight Ryder has ever witnessed.

 

The mysterious and feared Charlatan being sound asleep in his bed with her blue scarf on the pillow right next to him.

 

She considers to wake him up but decides to go to the kitchen instead to make them some coffee. It's early morning in Kadara, he probably just went to bed recently.

 

She takes her jacket off and places it on her chair at the small kitchen table. While tapping on the coffee machine she searches the cabinets for her favorite mug as quiet as possible.

 

When she finally finds it and with the machine working the Pathfinder sits down on Reyes chair and opens up her omnitool. While she waits for her boyfriend to wake up she could also get some work done.

 

She doesn't have to wait long, after the first part of her report he's standing still tired with a bed head in the door of the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, handsome.”

 

He replays with a grumble as he takes the few steps to her.

 

“You let your guard down, I could have been a invader, a thief.”

 

“Thieves don't make coffee for their victims.”

 

His voice is still hoarse and thick of sleep. He cups her face and kisses her gently.

 

“Besides, thieves wouldn't use the codes for my doors.”

 

“No? Didn't I steal your heart.”

 

His reply is a snort of disgust “That was so cheesy, not even I would say that.”

 

“So the student surpassed the master?”

 

Reyes just fills up his mug in silence while Ryder laughs loudly.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, was I too loud?”

 

“No, the smell of coffee woke me up.”

 

With a sigh he sits down on Ryders chair and takes a few sips before he caughts Ryder smiling brightly at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You missed me.”

 

“Is that a question or a statement?”

 

“I took a look into the bedroom before I went to the kitchen, you slept with my scarf.”

 

She loves it when his cheeks turn slightly pink. He doesn't meet her eyes as he shyly replies. “It smelled like you.”

 

Ryder tries her best not to melt into a puddle. “That's by far the cutest thing you ever did.”

 

The shade of pink is deepening as he tries to hide his face behind his mug while he drinks up.

 

With a even brighter smile Ryder leaves the chair and sits down on Reyes lap.

 

She takes off the purple scarf she's currently wearing and wraps it around his neck. “Here, this one should still smell like me.”

 

“Now you're making fun of me.”

 

“Perish the thought, I'd never do such a thing. It's just a bit odd for the Charlatan.”

 

“What, is a crime lord not allowed to be in love?”

 

“Aw, see? It's just cute, Reyes.”

 

“Interested in taking a shower with me? I could show you just how much I've missed you.”

 

She kisses him tenderly. “What do you think?”

 

\--

 

With quick steps Ryder hurrys up the stairs to Reyes private room in the Tartarus.

 

He greets her with a smile as she comes through the door.

 

“I thought you are already on the Tempest?”

 

Panting she sits down next to him. “I was but I wanted to give you something before I leave again.”

 

Smiling brightly she she gives him her black scarf. “Here, when I come back I'll change it with the one I'm wearing right now.”

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“Nope, I am serious.”

 

He still hesitates but Ryder won't leave with the scarf. Quickly she wraps it around his neck and kisses him.

 

“So, now you have something to think about me”

 

“I'm always thinking about you.”

 

With a chuckle she kisses him again. “I'll call you when I'm done on the Nexus.

 

“I'll be waiting.”

 

One last kiss before she says goodbye and disappears behind the door again. 

 

Good thing his room has red lights, it hides the most of his blushing. 

  



	2. Ryder

 

It's in the middle of the night on Voeld but Ryder can't sleep. She sits on her bed with several data pads laying around her.

 

Her blinking omnitool on the nightstand makes her turn her head. Smiling she answers the vid call.

 

“Hello, Ryder. Still not sleeping?”

 

“Hello, Vidal. No, I am not. What can I do for you?”

 

“Just wanted to hear your voice, that's all.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Reyes chuckles. “What? Too much?”

 

“Not at all but I don't buy it, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?”

 

“Okay, maybe your voice is not the only reason I'm calling you but I promise it's the main reason.”

 

“Okay, hit me, Vidal.”

 

“It's been a while since the human Pathfinder and her team were seen on Kadara. Some people think she forgot about the Exiles.”

 

Her bright laughter makes him smile. “My mind is always with the Exiles, though one in particular is occupying the majority of it.”

 

“Good to hear, but you're not planning to return anytime soon, do you?”

 

“No, unfortunately I don't. Tann has other plans for us. Well, as long as the Collective doesn't need my attention for a mission or something like that.”

 

“Though it is a good thing the Collective doesn't need your help right now it's a shame that it is the only way to get you here. Why are you awake anyway?”

 

With a smut smile she looks at him. “Like I mentioned earlier, my mind is keeping me awake because of a certain someone.”

 

He returns it with a chuckle. “Hm, and why is that so?”

 

“I haven't seen him for a while now, at least not in person, I think I just miss him.”

 

“And what could the human Pathfinder miss in the middle of the night?”

 

“Hm, for example his witty and cheesy comments.”

 

“You have a funny way to pronounce ‘romantic’ but go on.”

 

“Hm, let's see. I'm not used to get undressed by myself anymore, he's always eager to do it himself.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Uh-huh. Usually he hugs me to him first with a smug smile on his handsome face.”

 

On her knees she turns completely to the screen of her omnitool while she takes off her scarf.

 

“He'd kiss his way from my lips down my neck to my shoulders.” She slowly traces her fingers the same way down on her skin.

 

“And while he does so he'd slowly pull up my top and then would finally take it off.”

 

When Reyes eyes light up a little bit of excitement she takes off her top and throws it on the bed.

 

Left only in her black lace bra and smalls she lays down on her stomach and places her head on her hands. He should have the perfect view on her cleavage and ass in this angle.

 

“Minx.” is all he replies in a low and hoarse voice.

 

Ryder smilies. “And I am not even done yet, but I can stop if you wish.”

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

“Fine.” With a chuckle she opens up her long braid while she continues. “So, at this point he'd open up my braid or ponytail, he once said he likes it when my hair is down because it would look like a halo when I'm laying on the bed, or on a box for that matter.”

 

With her white waves free from the braid she runs her fingers through it, slowly adjusting her hair to lay over her breasts.

 

Ever so slowly she pushed herself up to kneel on the bed again. “And at this point he almost always loses his patience.”

 

She opens up her bra and slowly takes it off her shoulders and her breasts. Her long hair is blocking the view and Ryder can see Reyes frustration.

 

“He'd make quick work of my bra and smalls, while trying to kiss me senseless.”

 

“Trying?”

 

“Trying. Though I have to admit his very good at it.”

 

Reyes shifts while he doesn't take his eyes off the show in front of him. He's waiting for her to go on but Ryder lays down again.

 

“I think I don't have to mention what would happen next, now do I? But I can tell you it's worth every second we're apart.”

 

Ryder can see Reyes trying to hide his pride with one of his smug smiles.

 

“And though the things he'd do to me are beyond compare, overwhelming and totally mind blowing, to me the best part comes afterwards.”

 

Reyes raises a brow in question, not understanding what she could mean. “And what could that be?”

 

“Well, after we both would be all sweaty, panting and totally spent, he'd hug me to him and I'd curl up against his chest. We both would wait for our breathing to calm down while we caress each other. I'm usually the first one to fall asleep but every time just before I do he'd kiss me on my forehead and say that he loves me.”

 

“Sounds like he's very happy.”

 

“I don't know about him, but I certainly am. Very much so and I miss him terribly.”

 

“Well, I have good news for you then."

 

Curious the Pathfinder sits up again while pulling her blanket with her to still block his view. “Tell me.”

 

“I have a job that needs a stopover on the Nexus.”

 

Ryders face brights up with joy. “You're kidding.”

 

“No, I am not. Looks like I'll be stuck there for at least a couple of hours.”

 

“When?”

 

“In two days.”

 

“So that's why you're calling me?”

 

“Yes. And your voice of course. And I wouldn't mind a show like that again next time.”

 

“Duly noted. Do I want to know why you're going to risk getting caught on the Nexus?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Fine. But promise me to be careful at least?”

 

He chuckles. “For you? Always. Now that we settled that you should try to sleep now and I should go back to work, I still have a lot to prepare for the job and our date.”

 

“I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“Me, too. Good night, me reina.”

 

“Good night, mein Schatz.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's early morning in Kadara Port, the first sunbeams find their way through the blinds of Reyes window.

 

Both, the Charlatan and the Pathfinder are still fast asleep when the light dances from the floor up to the wall, painting the room with golden colors.

 

The silence breaks when SAMs voice comes from Ryders omnitool, that found its way to the floor together with her clothings the night earlier.

 

“Pathfinder, your team awaits you on the Tempest in one hour.”

 

But instead of standing up and getting ready the Pathfinder turns around in her lovers arms and she as well as the Charlatan snuggle even closer under the cover.

 

Ryder nuzzles Reyes neck while he hugs her tighter to him. None of them seem to care about what SAM just said.

 

“Pathfinder, I must insist-”

 

“I got it, SAM.” Her voice, thick of sleep and a bit raw of their last nights activities still manages to carry annoyance and makes SAM shut up, at least for now.

 

Now almost completely awake she rubs her still tired eyes while Reyes yawns quitely. With a low grumble he turns his head around to take a look at the clock. 0500, her team must be kidding.

 

Signing he turns around again to rest his head above hers. Ryders continues to nuzzle his neck.

 

“I don't wanna leave.”

 

He kisses her on the forehead before he replies. “And I don't want you to go.”

 

Moments like this are so rare with their duties keeping them apart most of the time. They try to savor every single moment they have together, stolen kisses or whole nights.

 

Both seem to have the same idea as their hands slowly wander down their bodies. They still have one hour after all.

 

With unsteady breaths the Pathfinder grinds eagerly against Reyes exploring hands, not that he still has to explore, he seems to know her body better than she does.

 

He's rewarded with a low moan as his fingers enter her just to be replaced with his member after a few caresses.

 

She told him she's a vocal lover and damn it if it doesn't turn him on like hell to have the mighty Pathfinder moan and whimper under his hands.

 

It doesn't take long for her to fall over the edge, her spasming walls and his name on her lips are enough to make him follow her suit.

 

Both pant heavy in each other's arms, slowly coming down from their highs. Reyes claims her lips in a slow and loving kiss. “I love you.”

 

Ryder smiles at him with still flushed cheeks. “I love you t-”

 

“Pathfinder, I still must insist!”

 

“Goddammit, SAM!”

  
  



End file.
